The present invention relates to a fitting for closing the end of a tube, and more particularly to a cap for closing the filler neck of a fuel tank for an internal combustion engine.
Tanks for holding, transporting or storing fuel are typically made in various shapes and sizes. In general, however, such tanks include a filler neck projecting therefrom which is employed to replenish the tank with fuel. Such filler necks generally consist of an upstanding rigid circular rim which must be closed off by a removable cap in order to prevent the fuel from splashing or spilling out of the tank during use. Such caps are also typically employed to vent the fuel tank. Often times venting is accomplished merely by a small aperture formed through the cap. However, various other types of venting arrangements are also known.